


Vid: Harbor

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: No matter the distance, I'm holding your hand.The women of Star Trek and their friendships.





	Vid: Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tinkering with this vid for so long that I can't remember exactly how the idea came about, but I'm pretty sure it's little-brisk's fault in some way.

**Song:**  Harbor, by Vienna Teng

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3wuyytn6zxkpkt4/ST_-_Harbor_-_Llin.mp4/file) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3b2c6j3b99jbpc9/ST_-_Harbor_-_Llin.srt.txt/file).

**Reblog:[HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/175010502110/song-harbor-by-vienna-teng-fandom-star-trek)**

 


End file.
